Taken
by ZoeAyitian
Summary: She didn't know her past would come back to haunt her.


**A/N: Okay so I read a story called "Hotshot" by rachelisanerd and Artemis was a reporter in it and Wally was the Flash and all that jazz. I guess I just made my own version of chapter 5. Not tryna steal her story or anything though. I do not own Young Justice or Hotshot in any type of way.**

Artemis woke up in a haze. The room was dark and her head was dizzy. As she tried to stand, pain erupted throughout her head and an overwhelming sense of nausea flared within her causing her to fall back onto her knees. She reached up to touch her head but was stopped as metallic bindings hindered her movement. Looking back she discovered that her hands and feet were chained.

Instead of trying to stand again she decided to observe her surroundings. The room was small. There were no windows, no opening to the outside world, no way out. She spotted one exit as she did a 180 of the room, a door with a little slit in the top center. It seemed to be made with a thick metal, wider than the walls that enveloped her.

Testing the strength of the chains, Artemis pulled and jerked and wrestled with them until finally, with a frustrated growl, she came to terms with the fact that she wasn't getting out her restraints easily. Retreating from her failed attempts at escaping, she plopped onto the floor and tried to recall the moments of how she gotten into this hostage situation.

_14 hours earlier…_

The sound of the alarm blared throughout the building. Artemis' head snapped up from her desk, the sound jolting her wide. She was running on little to no sleep, deciding to stay up the night before, adding the finishing touches to her report on the "Captain Cold vs. Flash" debacle that happened last week. Her attention turned towards the large screen at the front of the room.

The screen showed a group of League of Shadow members. Artemis easily identified every face on the screen. Her eyes blew open wide as she tried to swallow the lump trapped inside her throat. She nearly flinched as Iris came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis, sweetheart, hurry up. I'm putting you on this scoop!" Iris spoke firmly while directing her attention towards her tablet.

Artemis stood quickly, trying to regain her thoughts.

"Oh, um, I-i'm-," Artemis stuttered but was abruptly cut off.

"Stop sputtering," Iris started while pushing Artemis and her cameraman out the door, "And go!" she continued.

"Good luck!" she screamed as the glass doors closed.

Once she was on the sidewalk, Artemis' senses shifted into high gear and she grabbed Jimmy, her cameraman, and made a beeline for the first available van.

"Drive to Kiona Park!" she exclaimed.

As the driver slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, Artemis' nerves jumbled up as she suddenly realized she'd be seeing many familiar faces.

…

As she arrived at the park, Artemis and her crew hopped out of the van and whirled around to face the source of the commotion. Jimmy started going live as soon as his shoes hit the pavement. Artemis turned to see Pied Piper, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, Captain Cold and...and Sportsmaster. Her breath hitched in her throat. _Sportsmaster_ was _here_!

'He's supposed to be in jail...' Artemis thought 'They're all supposed to be in jail!'. Artemis spotted Wally er- Flash, she was still getting used to calling him that, zoom up to the group tauntingly.

"Hey! Who let the dogs out!" he said jokingly.

"We're not here for you," Sportsmaster spoke in that same haunting and daunting sound that sent chills down Artemis' back, "we're here for her."

He nodded towards Artemis and she grew alert that him and his whole entourage had been staring at her. She shifted on the balls of her feet. She didn't think he would notice her if she held her breath and stood still.

Wally stepped in front of the group. "Woah there, guys," he held up his hand, defectively acting as a barrier between them and his girlfriend, "that blonde beauty is off limits."

"Artemis," her horrible excuse for a father called out to her, "you're really going to hide behind a superhero from the inevitable," he continued taking a step forward, "I thought I raised you better than that."

Artemis glared at him, anger arising within her.

"You didn't _raise_ me at all." she responded with a low growl.

"Oh now is that anyway to speak to your father, baby girl." he retaliated.

Artemis flinched at the nickname, having not heard it since her childhood years.

All eyes were immediately switched to focus on her, including Wally's. But she didn't move. In fact she narrowed her eyes, further intensifying her stare instead.

"It has come to my attention that my little girl, the youngest daughter of Sportsmaster, is out here playing reporter and flirting with a _hero._ Do you understand the type of situation you have put me in? The dent you've put in my reputation? No. We simply cannot have that, can we?"

Artemis bit her tongue to refrain from saying anything. She looked to the corner of her eyes to see Wally's brilliant green and confused eyes. She had been wanting to tell him. She honestly had been. But it's hard news. Being the daughter of a notorious con-artist and assassin that is apart of the biggest group of infamous criminals is a lot to spit. Not to mention that her mother is an ex-con and her sister is an assassin also caught up with the League of Shadows. Her family lineage is not something you can just drop on someone or something that's exactly "thrilling" to explain.

It's hard to talk about the fact that she had to ditch her "family traditions" and go straight, start from scratch and leave that life behind.

But the look in Wally's eyes indicated a hurt she has never seen before, some sort of loss of trust. And that broke her down to her very core.

"So me and my friends here," he gestured to the League members, "are here to insist on your coming with us." he said with a sinister smile.

"I will never join the Shadows," Artemis said with a chilling voice, "what you do is sick and horrifying and I will _never_ be apart of that."

"We'll see about that." Immediately Sprotsmaster lifted his fingers into the air, gesturing some sort of signal. A signal that Artemis recognized.

"Everybody get down!"

**This is all I have for now. I don't know if i'm gonna continue on with this story though. We'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
